


Trying: With A Capital T

by GrungeBlogHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Doctor Louis, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/M, M/M, Mental Hospital, Other, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Therapist Louis, Withdrawal, mental health, patient harry, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeBlogHarry/pseuds/GrungeBlogHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows that slitting his wrist wasn't a normal or okay thing to do, so now here he is trying to get better at Greenleaf Mental Institution. Keyword: Trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying: With A Capital T

"Please don't do this!" Harry pleaded with his mother. "I'll get better, I promise! I'll- I'll get outpatient treatment and I'll really try this time! I'll do anything you want, mum. Anything! Just please, don't send me to the looney bin." He said tearfully. 

His mother looked away from him to hide the tears welling in her eyes, but her hoarse voice gave away her sadness. "I know you don't want to go, baby, I know you don't but..." She trailed off to compose her crackling voice. "You need to go." She finished.

"Why are you sending me to somewhere you know I'll be unhappy! Is that what you want? For me to be unhappy?!" 

At this his mother snapped and raised her usually soft voice. "You act as if you aren't all ready unhappy, Harry! You're constantly sad! You're a depressed young man and you need help! What don't you understand about that?" She breathed in deeply and attempted to calm down. Thinking there was no need to make the tough situation any tougher. 

"And if it takes a little bit of your discomfort for you to get better, then I'm sorry, but so be it." She said firmly, leaving no room for argument or discussion. "Listen closely, Harry, because I won't repeat myself." She paused a beat. "You're going to get better, whether you want to or not." 

"But mum I said I'll try, but on my own terms! Why do I have to go to a looney bin to get better? Why can't I just stay home and-" 

"Because I can't help you anymore, Harry! That's why you're being sent away! I can't help you anymore and it terrifies me!" She yelled tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't come home to you bleeding out in a bathtub ever again, Harry! Do you hear me? What if I hadn't come home early from work that afternoon?! You would have died, Harry. Died! And I couldn't have handled that. It would have broke me... Broke our family." She said sadly.

Harry scoffed. "Me dying would break the family? Please, they wouldn't shed one fucking tear if I died and you know-"

Anne slapped Harry across the cheek and stared at him with wild eyes. "Don't you ever say that again, young man. Everyone in our family loves you. Don't ever make it seem as if they don't. Ever." 

"Yeah? Well what about dad? Where'd he go if he loved me so much?" Harry dared to ask voice wavering. "Where. Is. He?" 

Anne's eyes widened and she turned away from Harry with a sharp intake of breath. She sniffled and mumbled defeatedly to the wall. "Get in the car, Harry... Just get in the car." 

Finally giving up and accepting his fate Harry grabbed his duffel bag and left the house to get into the car. Before closing the door behind him, he took one last look at the house. 

He made mental note of the chaotic pile of letters on the countertop and the distinct warm cozy smell of the house. He looked at the pictures of him, mum, and Gem one last time and sighed. He was going to miss them more than he'd care to admit. A hell of a lot more. 

Not wanting to upset himself any further he swiftly turned around and walked out of his house for the last time in God knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hope you liked this chapter of "Trying: With A Capital T"! If ya did comment, kudos, and bookmark! I'll try and update and least three times a week so yeah! Love y'all and thank you sooo much!   
> \- Momo (GrungeBlogHarry)


End file.
